


and i'm here (home, home)

by wonhae



Series: hush now, my angel [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhae/pseuds/wonhae
Summary: 20. the road home





	

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. the road home

“it’s almost the time, junhui!”

jeonghan couldn’t contain his excitement as he kept bouncing in his seat, earning a side glance from a lady sitting across the aisle – he didn’t care. he couldn’t hide his growing smile when the pilot announced that they’re about to land in less than twenty minutes. junhui gave the older man a lopsided smile.

of course, he was excited about going home after few years not being able to do so (instead, his mother insisted to come to seoul almost every year) but he had so many things going on in his head. especially about how he opened up to his family about his love life, that he’s bringing his boyfriend-but-soon-to-be-fiancé home, not a girlfriend as the society dictated him.

“you’re overthinking again.”

that came out as an accusation from jeonghan, even though he didn’t mean it like that. he was just worried about the younger’s habit of thinking too much about almost everything. it’s a repeating cycle; junhui would just sit there for too long for jeonghan’s liking and jeonghan would be upset – an exaggeration – and then tell him to share his thoughts or rest his head on his shoulder when he didn’t want to. only this time, jeonghan knew what bothered the younger the most, as they already talked about this so many times to the point where they almost had a fight. that was only one time and they promised not to make it happen again.

junhui blinked for a while before turning his head, facing his concerned boyfriend. “sorry...” he murmured.

“hey, it’s okay. you already told me how your mom liked me a lot, remember? this time, we’re already official and she’d be so happy to hear that! where’s that positive guy i’ve known for so long, hm?” jeonghan said like he was prepared for this little speech, giving a little pat on his back.

“he’s here~ i’m not going anywhere~” junhui seemed to be feeling better than it was few minutes ago, judging by the playful tone he used to answer the older – it’s always an easy challenge to change the younger’s mood. he leaned forward to give jeonghan a light kiss on his lips, but jeonghan, always the most aggressive one, pulled the younger again – this time their kiss was slightly longer, not that suggestive but still reassuring at most, and they forgot a little that there might be people watching. at least it was effective to give wide smile at each other.

there was another announcement for all passengers to stay seated, as the plane was about to land very soon. junhui and jeonghan giggled at each other, fingers intertwined, embracing this surreal feeling of coming home.


End file.
